


Truck!

by HMSquared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, Crushes, Episode: s01e11 Palekaiko (Paradise), Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Blood, Present Tense, Time Skips, Yes the summary is a Critical Role reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Danny wanted his last words with Steve to be indignant and irritated. 1.11
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Truck!

Looking back, Steve feels horrible about his actions. He feels horrible about the last two minutes of Danny’s life.

They’re arguing, per usual. Danny thinks he’s going to throw up. Steve doesn’t want him to, especially not in a loaner. On top of all that, they’re chasing a serial killer through crazy traffic.

Steve is too busy yelling to notice. Danny’s eyes flicker back to the front window and he gasps.

“Truck!” Everything stops.

When Steve comes to, his head is pressed against some type of fabric. Right, the air bags must have deployed. Blinking, he looks around.

The truck driver isn’t moving. A few nearby cars have stopped, confused and concerned. Steve blinks once more as his brain slowly reboots.

“I screwed that up, Danny.” No response. “Danny?” He turns his head and immediately regrets it.

Danny’s face is pressed into the air bag. There’s blood coming out of his ears. His shoulders are sagging unnaturally. Something isn’t right.

“Danno?” Steve reaches over and feels for a pulse. His blood goes cold: there isn’t one. “Danny!”

“Sir?” A young woman is standing at the window. Steve turns his head, distraught and still in shock. She looks past him, sees Danny’s body, and blanches.

Six months later, Chin and Kono catch him. They find Matinsky at the edge of the island with a torture room in his basement. He couldn’t get over the thrill of the chase and stayed in Hawaii.

Steve finds himself in front of the TV, watching as his friends cart Matinsky out. His stubble has grown to a full beard, and there’s a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He turned in his badge exactly one month after Danny’s death.

It still doesn’t feel real. Any minute now, Steve expects him to come bursting through the front door. Danny would be furious with his current state of affairs.

He stares up at the ceiling. Steve is not a particularly religious person, but he wonders if Danny can see him. At the very least, that’s what he tells himself.

“We did it, Danno. We got him.” He takes a swig of beer.

One swig turns into a countless number. It has a numbing effect on Steve, stops the thoughts in his brain. The same thoughts that have haunted him for six months.

He never got to tell Danny “I love you.” He never got to kiss the blonde or take him on a romantic walk or propose to him on the beach. Well, maybe not the beach. Knowing both of them, Steve would’ve proposed in the living room.

Worst of all, he feels like he let Danny down. The man needed comfort. Instead, he got a smart-ass for a partner. Steve shakes his head at the thought and tears slip down his cheeks.

He keeps drinking. The whiskey burns his throat until it doesn’t, and the room blurs until it doesn’t. Then, Steve is finally at peace.


End file.
